Laser material-processing machines have a laser processing head which may include as an optical element inter alia at least one lens or, in the case of YAG laser material-processing machines, may include a protective window as an optical element in addition to lenses. In the field of laser material-processing, optical elements do not have any identification beyond a laser-marked material number and a production date.